


The Boy-King

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Azazel was wrong





	The Boy-King

A crown of thorns sits atop the Boy-King's head. His lips twist into a snarl as he looks upon the demon who gave him the throne. His blood-red lips make it even more pronounced. Azazel, who thought bringing him the throne would gain himself some sort of favour, tries not to tremble in front of the Winchester--and that is exactly what he is, a Winchester, no matter the crown on top of his head.

He can tell, now, that he was mistaken. This is not the best way to bring his Father back.

As Azazel watches, vines start to grow out from the Boy-King. From the corner of his mouth and the inner corner of his eye they sprout. This is not supposed to be possible. The crown holds only symbolic power, it bestows nothing to the wearer. The Boy-King is--should be--nowhere near powerful enough to achieve it. The chamber drops a few degrees and the Boy-King steps closer. The closer he is, the colder it gets. Azazel is shivering by the time the Boy-King reaches him, and not just from the cold.

" _Lucifer_." 


End file.
